User blog:MusicManiac/The Wiki Dead: Pilot
Pilot Kieran, Ashlie, Zairera and Matt are all hiding behind a cupboard Zairera: I want you all to be very quiet. Ashlie: We will be! Zairera: Okay, good. Zairera gets up and starts walking Matt: Zai! Zairera: What? Matt: Stay safe, okay? Zairera: Sure thing. She walks off, turns a corner, and dissapears out of sight Kieran: '''I hope she'll be okay. '''Matt: We can't really go without her. Suddenly there is a lot of screaming Kieran: Oh god. Ashlie: 'Zairera!! ''72 HOURS EARLIER ''A school bell rings. Derek, Ari, Wandy and Jolie walk into class. Derek and Ari sit next to each other, while Wandy and Jolie sit next to one another. '' '''Jolie: So, how was your weekend? Wandy: '''Oh it was amazing. I made a new artwork, you know! '''Jolie: Oh my god, you HAVE to show me! Wandy shows her a picture. Kieran walks in and looks at the picture. '' '''Kieran: '''It looks like a bunch of curved lines. '''Wandy: '''Oh stop. ''Wandy kicks his leg. '' '''Kieran:' Ouch! What was that for? Wandy: You being a jerk. They all laugh. Troy, the teacher walks into class. '' '''Troy: '''Okay, good morning everyone. Today I have a pop quiz planned on graphs and formulas. '''Derek:' Ugh, but sir it's 9:00 on Monday! Troy: I don't care if it was 4:30 in the morning on Sunday, here is your quiz. Derek: Uh, fine. Ari: '''Nice try, haha. '''Troy: Um, does anyone know where Dani is? Wandy: Nope. Ari: '''I don't ''Dani runs into school, tripping on the way. She gets to the frony desk, where Yazzy is seated. '' '''Yazzy: Late again, I see? Dani: My dog died? Yazzy: Dani, you've used that excuse like 20 times. Dani: '''I have twenty dogs Yasmine. '''Yazzy: It's Yazzy, and sorry Danielle. Here's your late slip. Dani: Ugh, dammit. She runs into the class, everyone looks up from their test. '' '''Dani': Sorry I'm late sir. Troy: '''Don't worry about it, just sit down. ''RJ, Cam and Sarah sit together at lunch. They have all recently moved to Amsterdam, so they have become friends because to this. '' '''Cam: '''So, I really want to see the Anne Frank house. Do either of you want to join me? '''Sarah: '''Hell yeah! It's one of those things you HAVE to see while you're here! '''RJ: I'll join. I can probably get some really good pictures in there! Cam: '''Sounds great! ''Dani sits down next to them. '' '''Sarah: '''Would you like to join us? '''Dani: '''Uh, only if you guys want me to! '''Cam: Sure thing. Here, would you like a donut? Dani: Yeah, totally. Dani joins them, and they talk together. Meanwhile, Kieran recieves a phone call. It's from his mother. '' '''Kieran:' Hey mum. Kieran's Mom: I need you to come home. Right now. Kieran: '''Uhm, okay... I'll be right there. ''Kieran walks over to his sister Ashlie. '' '''Kieran: '''Hey, mom wants me to go home for a minute. Just thought I would let you know. '''Ashlie: Okay, that's fine. See you later. Kieran arrives home and opens the door. His mom is sitting by a chair. '' '''Kieran: '''Hey mom! '''Kieran's Mom:' I'm so glad you're home, please take the tea off of the stove. Kieran walks over to the stove. He turns around to see who is in the chair. It's his father. '' '''Kieran: '''Woah, why is dad like that? '''Kieran's Mom: '''I'm not sure. He's burning up. I called 911, they should be here any second. '''Kieran:' Oh my god. ''Kieran and his mom care for his dad, with the radio playing in the background. On the radio a message is being read, "This morning in Stockholm a man was shot who was infected with some sort of virus. Authorities are not yet sure what caused this, but doctors are rapidly working out a diagnosis for the man. The man was reported to be 23 years of age and..." '' ''TO BE CONTINUED '' Category:Blog posts